Time for the Dragon to Help the Lioness
by oabf45
Summary: What happens when Draco finds Hermione's journal? He makes discoveries, finds secrets, and gives himself a mission. But he has one question. Do we truly know Hermione Granger?
1. Dear Calvin

I was walking on the grounds, towards the lake. The war was over, the light had won, and Voldemort is gone. You'd think that me, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, would be mad or in Azkaban for that matter. But nope, I couldn't be happier in my life. My mother and I are free. With my father dead we no longer have to live in fear and follow his ways. I probably sound like a heartless ass but you try living with him for seventeen years, being tortured every time you made a wrong move. Yeah didn't think so.

During the war, right at the last minute, I had changed to the light side. I decided that being a Death Eater was not what I wanted to be, the thought of killing innocents made me sick. i wasn't the only one, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were right beside me. I mean, if I hadn't switched sides, Fred Weasley would be dead. Yeah you heard it right. I, Draco Malfoy, saved the life of the pranking weasel, Fred Weasley. Just as the spell was about to hit the wall I ran and pushed Fred out of the way just as the wall fell, burying the Death Eater he had been dueling underneath. To say he was shocked would be a way to describe his face as he stared at me, but before he could say anything I just said 'Welcome' and ran to fight.

Ever since that day I've gotten a lot more respect from the Weasleys for saving their family member, especially from the twins. I have even come to the conclusion that the Weasleys aren't as bad as I was lead to believe. After the war I, along with Blaise and Theo, were invited to a party at the Burrow to celebrate.

I learned that Molly Weasley was a very warm woman who welcomed us with open arms, saying that anyone could change. What surprised us most is that even after everything I had done to everyone they had put it behind them and wanted to start new. Now I find myself good friends with Harry and Ron, even though Ron was a little more reluctant in the beginning. Theo is now dating Ginny, which was a surprise to everyone since he's so shy and she's so not. But the biggest surprise was when Blaise and Luna announced their relationship. Yeah…I have no words.

It's now three months into my seventh year, and I am, surprisingly, Head Boy with Hermione Granger as Head Girl, what a surprise! Note the sarcasm. Being heads we have our own common room but it's not as bad as you may think. Ever since I apologized for my actions towards her over the past years we have slowly began a friendship. i like being able to have a intelligent conversation with her and her being able to know what I'm talking about and keep up. She even introduced me to a few muggle books which aren't so bad.

This is why I come out to the lake every day. It gives me time alone to think. As I sit under my favorite oak tree I jump back up, startled. I had sat on something hard that was not the ground. As I look at what it was I realize it's a book. Not just a book, a journal. Now don't get me wrong, I have changed, but there are three things that are tempting me to open it. First, I'm a boy. Second, I'm a Slytherin. Third, I'm a Malfoy. So naturally I picked it up and made myself comfortable. I looked at the cover and froze. On the cover, in neat hand writing, was a name in gold.

_Hermione Jean Granger _

Crap.

_Should I still read it? _I thought to myself. I knew it was wrong from the beginning to read someone's journal but now that I know its Hermione's this is a life or death situation. Its either return it so I can live or read it so I can die. Hmm…ah I've been in situations where I could have died, I'll take the chance. I look around me, making sure no one is around, before opening to the first page.

_Dear Calvin,_

Calvin? Who the hell is Calvin?

_It's been so hard here without you. I miss you so much. I have so much to tell you. I know you're looking over me and probably know what's happened since you died but I started this journal as a way to talk to you. To keep that connection we always had. Remember when I was thirteen, right before you died, and I told you that Voldemort would come back one day and that there would be a war? Well he did and there was one. And I fought. Don't get all pissy on me up there. You know I had to. For Harry, for the wizarding world, and especially for myself._

_Well, we won. Voldemort is gone for good and we don't have to be afraid anymore. So why aren't I happy? Why do I have to put on a fake smile every day? Why can't I go a whole night without waking up from a nightmare? Why do I jump every time someone touches me or I hear a noise? Why can't I walk somewhere without looking over my shoulder? Why do I feel so…alone?_

_Everyone is so happy. They're celebrating our victory, moving on with their lives, acting as if there were no dark times, no deaths. But there were. So many people died, so many that were close to me. Dean Thomas especially. You know how close we were. I've known him since we were __**five years old**__. We've been through everything together. He was my best friend, my __**brother**__. When we were out of Hogwarts we were attached at the hip. Whenever I was sad I went to either you or him and when you died I felt like he was the only one I had. And now he's gone. And I'm alone. Sure I have Harry and the Weasleys and Luna too who's like my sister. But they all have their lives. _

_Luna is now with Blaise Zabini. Surprising, but cute. Ginny is with Theo and they hardly ever separate from each other. Harry and Ron may be my best friends but you can only spend so much time with them before you want to strangle them. And the only Weasleys I can talk about this to is Fred and George, but they're so busy with their shop that I don't want to get in the way. Mum and Dad don't remember who I am. _

_I wish you were still here, Calvin. You would know what to do, what to say, how to comfort me. But you're not, and I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. Damn it! I'm Hermione friggin Granger! I'm supposed to be brave, strong, and confident. That's why I wear a mask. I don't want to disappoint anyone by not living up to my expectations. My mask must not crack._

_The Ministry wants me to become an Auror. No way in hell. I'm done fighting. Remember how every four years the pastor at church would ask the kids what we wanted to be? At four I said a fairy. At eight I said a princess. At twelve I said a singer. I'm now seventeen years old and I have my answer. After the war there were so many deaths. Not only from the Avada curse, but there were some from things that could have been healed. Lives could have been saved. But there was no one there to save them. That's why I want to become a Healer. I want to be able to save lives and keep families from losing a family member. I want to help wives from losing their husbands, husbands losing their wives, parents from losing their children, children from losing their parents, and more. I don't want people to feel the depression I felt when you were shot, Calvin. I tried to kill myself twice when I lost you and I don't want anyone else to have to go through that. I won't let anyone else go through that._

_You know, I'm glad I started writing to you. I know some way you can read this and that gives me comfort. It's good to know that I can still talk to you even if you can't answer me. You're my guardian angel and I love you. I must go now, though. The train just pulled into Hogsmead. I miss you._

_Your sister,_

_Hermione (Brown Eyes)_

_P.S. I still have that necklace. You are my Sun while I am your Moon _**(A/N picture on profile)**

I closed the book and set it down on my lap, letting all of this information sink in. I never knew she felt this way, I don't think anyone did. But so many questions ran through my head that I started to get a head ach. She has a brother? He died? How has she known Dean since she was five? Why don't her parents know her? She tried to kill herself? How? She's so depressed?

There is a lot more to Hermione Granger than we all thought. The number one question in my mind is where is the true Hermione Granger and how do we get her back? The only way to find out is read the rest of this journal. I know it's wrong but she needs help and I am now determined to help her. With this I stuffed the journal in my bag and walked to the great hall with a new mission to complete. God I'm turning into such a Gryffindor. 

**What do you think? All my other stories is about Hermione helping Draco so it's a good change yeah? Tell me your opinions and what you think I should add in the story. In later chapters I'll bring in how exactly Calvin died, how Hermione tried to kill herself, and how Draco will try to help. So review and look for my next update. By the way I only own Calvin, the rest belong to J.K Rowling!**


	2. Seamus and One Day

I walked into the Great Hall and went straight to Blaise and Theo with Blaise next to me and Theo across. As I was putting dinner on my plate Blaise started speaking to me.

"Hey man, where you been? We haven't seen you since lunch." He said, looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"I was down by the lake. You know how I go there to be alone and think."

"True, true." And with that he went back to his food. I took the chance to look up at the Gryffindor table. They were all laughing, joking, having a good time. All accept two in particular.

Hermione and that boy, Seamus Finnigan, were the only ones that seemed to not be enjoying themselves. Both kept looking at the empty space next to Seamus, and then they would share a look, and then go back to eating. I guess that's where Dean would sit, seeing as he was Seamus's best friend too. Before Hermione looked down I could see her eyes brimming with tears. She threw down her fork making a loud noise, drawing everyone's attention to her. I saw Ginny ask if she were alright but she just ignored her, picking up her stuff and leaving the Hall.

Whispers broke out through the Hall after she left. Her friends all looked confused but they just shrugged it off and went back to their conversations. Gits. I looked at Seamus who was looking at the door in worry. He looked down at Dean's empty seat before patting it and following Hermione out the Hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise asked, still looking at the door.

"I don't know, but she seemed really upset." Theo replied, going back to his food.

"Hey guys I'm going to turn in early. I didn't get much sleep last night." I said, standing up.

"Ok." They said simultaneously. I walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as the doors closed behind me I ran all the way to the Heads common room. I calmly said the password (Jelly Belly) and when I saw Hermione was not in the room I rushed up to my bedroom. When I was safe in my locked room I made myself comfortable on my bed and got out the journal. I stared at it for about five minutes before I finally opened it.

_Dear Calvin,_

_In the last entry I forgot to mention that I was Head Girl. Well guess who Head Boy is. Draco Malfoy. And this may come as a shock, but I'm not surprised in the least._

At this my eyebrows shot into my hair line.

_He has always had the second highest score in all my classes. As Heads we have to share a common room. At first I thought it was going to be horrible. We've always been enemies, fighting whenever we saw each other. But then he did something I never thought I would ever see him do. He apologized. Draco Malfoy apologized. He said he was sorry for all the mean things he did to me over the years and for calling me Mudblood. And I knew he was sincere. How? I looked at his eyes. I always believed that you could tell if a person is lying or not if you look at their eyes. So I forgave him and we started anew. _

_Seamus has been avoiding me. Not anymore, but he was. Every time I got near him he would turn and go the other way. I knew it had something to do with Dean. The three of us were so close, always together during the summer. There was also Luna, the forth member of our golden group. It was always four of us against the world. We all knew each other before Hogwarts, just didn't know we were all magical. There were so many good memories before this stupid war._

_I got Seamus to talk to me last night. I was walking outside, wanting to sit in the pouring rain. When I got there I saw him, sitting under the oak tree. Suddenly I felt really angry and stomped to where he was sitting. When I was right next to him he looked up at me. When he saw it was me he stood up and tried to walk past me but I blocked his way. _

"_Why are you avoiding me?" I asked, raising my voice over the rain. He shook his head and gently pushed me out of his way. As he walked towards the castle I yelled at him. "You promised me! You promised you would be there for me until the day you die! Remember that?! When you gave me your penny necklace!" At this he stopped but didn't turn. I continued. _

"_Remember when you found that penny in the street, heads up, and Dean told you to pick it up because it was good luck. You were so excited and carried that penny everywhere. And anything that happened to you that was good; you would get so excited and say that it was the magic from the lucky penny. You would drive us all nuts, talking about that penny all the time. Then when Calvin died you put that penny on a necklace and gave it to me. You said that you would always be there for me, and that giving that penny to me was a way to show it. You promised! Why are you breaking that promise!" I screamed. _

"_BECAUSE IT HURTS!" He roared, spinning to face me. "Every time I see you, or Luna, or his empty bed next to mine in the dorm just reminds me of him! Every morning I wake up and expect to see him in the bed next to me, and when I don't I remember that he's gone! Never coming back! He's not there to talk muggle sports with, to make jokes with, and to laugh with! He was my other half, and now…now he's gone." With each sentence he stepped closer until he was right in front of me. Tears were running down his face but they were hardly noticeable with the rain running down his face. _

"_You're not the only one." I whispered, also crying. "I miss him as much as you do. Remember, we use to always say 'the four of us against the world'. And even though he may not be here on earth, he's still watching over us. You know what I use to say."_

"_Every time someone dies they become a star in the sky." He responded, looking through the rain to the stars. _

"_Exactly. He's another star in the sky now. He's up there with Calvin, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and so many more. They're all looking over us. They're our guardian angels. Seamus, you are the only person I have left who knows me. Who I can trust with anything. Please, please don't leave me. You're my brother. I __**need **__you." He looked at me for a few minutes before pulling me into a hug. Calvin, for the first time since the war I had never been happier. I realized that I wasn't completely alone. _

_The last words he said to me that night were, "You will always have me, Hermione. I will never abandon you again. I promise. And this time, I will not break that promise." And we just stood there, hugging, in the rain for an hour until we had to go back inside before curfew. You should have seen Draco's face when he saw me come in soaking wet. It was priceless. _

_For the first time in a long time I didn't have a nightmare. I dreamt of the time you had first made spaghetti tacos. I was eight years old. Luna and I had been watching iCarly while the boys were outside playing soccer. You came down the stairs just as Spencer was saying something about spaghetti tacos and you ran into the kitchen. An hour later you yelled dinner was ready and when we saw what you made we screamed. They were sooo good. _

_Somehow Seamus got spaghetti on his forehead and when I mentioned it to him he flicked it, causing it to hit Dean right in the face. Of course Dean thought he did it on purpose so he threw some Seamus threw some back it hit me instead and that meant war. Al of us got into a food fight and by the time Mum and Dad got home we were covered in sauce and spaghetti, along with the kitchen. Oh were they __**pissed**__. We spent two hours cleaning it up but we couldn't stop laughing the entire time._

_Hmm I miss those days. The days full of laughter and joy. Now my days are filled with sadness. It went from the five of us to only me and Seamus. I hardly talk to Luna anymore because she's so busy with Blaise. I just want one day, one day, where I can be happy. When will I get my one day?_

_Your sister,_

_Brown Eyes_

I closed the journal and put it in my bedside table draw. So that's why she came in all wet. Huh. I got up and changed into my pajamas before getting into bed. My last thought before I went to sleep was, I would give her that one day of happiness.

**What do you think? You like? You got some more back story out of this one. In the next on I'll say how Hermione and Luna first met.**


	3. What to Do, What to Do

_Dear Calvin,_

_Today is the first day of classes. I think people are starting to notice the change in me. For once I didn't raise my hand at all to participate in any of my classes. When Professor Slughorn asked what the Polyjuice Potion was, everyone looked at me, expecting me to answer. When I didn't, Ron started chocking on the water he was drinking while Harry stared in shock and concern. Damn I don't answer one question and the world ends, right?_

_Then in Astronomy and Transfiguration I was called on to answer questions they had asked but I was too into my own thoughts to notice. Seamus had to nudge me twice to get me to focus. I can tell my friends are growing concerned. I don't bother them about studying and doing their homework like I used to, and I don't participate in class anymore, let alone pay attention. _

_I don't like the looks people have started giving me now. So what, I'm out of it this year! That's what war does to a person. It's not like I should be in ST. Mungo's for insanity, like seriously. I remember how before Hogwarts I was always the one to get in trouble. No one in Hogwarts would believe me if I told them that. Mrs. Goodie-two-shoes a trouble maker? Shocker! Please note the mocking and the sarcasm, dear brother of mine. God, I hate the reputation I made myself here at Hogwarts, but you know how dad was. I had to get good grades and be on my best behavior to become a lawyer, and if I didn't he would have pulled me out of Hogwarts. I had to do a whole one eighty with my personality just to get the grades I needed to stay at Hogwarts. That was the deal. I do good in school and become a lawyer and I could go to Hogwarts and explore the magical world. I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to be a healer, but now that he's gone I feel like I owe it to him. _

_God, Calvin, why is my life so fucked up? All I do is try to please people, do things for others, never worrying about myself or what I want. Now I'm stressed and confused. Before this whole war Dean even talked to me about that. I remember it like it was yesterday. We were on the fifth floor; I was sitting on a window sill, looking outside. Dean stood next to me, arms crossed with a stern look on his face. _

"_Hermione, all your life all you have ever done is do things for other people. You changed your whole personality for your father so you could get the grades for the future he wants, not you. You have been taking care of Luna as if she was one of your own children ever since the incident back in when you were eight. Time and time again you have put your life in danger to protect another's. you put up with Ron every day, even though most of the time you can't stand the kid, because you don't want to stress Harry out any more than it already is._

"_You're always thinking of other people and never yourself. I'm not saying thinking of others is bad, but you have to take care of yourself too. You have so many careers lined up for you; You have the chance to audition for the greatest dance school in all of England, ST. Mungo's are practically begging you to join them when you graduate, even Dumbledore said you have great potential to become a professor. You have all these chances, but you turn them all down because of your father. For once, Hermione, just once, ask yourself , what does __**Hermione**__ want? What does __**Hermione**__ want to do with __**her **__life?" he had told me in an almost begging voice, pleading with me to understand._

"_I can't afford to ask myself that, Dean. Not with everything going on. But one day, maybe I can. Unfortunately, that day is not today." I said sadly, a lone tear rolling down my cheek. He looked at me sadly, but I knew he understood. He always does…did._

_When will I get that day, Calvin? I'm scared. I'm finally have the chance to take my life into my own hands. Dad always had my life planned, I never had a say. But now that he's gone what do I do? Do I fulfill the dreams he worked so hard on or do I finally do my own thing? For once, I'm not all knowing._

_Your sister, _

_Hermione_

I could practically hear the frustration and desperation in her writing. In ways, she's similar to me. Having her father plan her life for her, and having to obey with no objections. My father, before he died, said I was to marry Pansy Parkinson so with the combined wealth we would be the richest and most powerful family in all of England. He wanted me to help him rule the wizarding world and rid it of 'mudbloods' and 'half-breeds'. Psycho bastard.

I couldn't be happier that he's gone. Now I could do my own thing, follow my dreams; when I leave Hogwarts I start my training to become an Auror, I'm rebuilding the Malfoy Manor to rid all the dark objects and rooms and not be reminded of the bad memories. Also there is no way in hell I'm marrying pug-faced, air-head Parkinson. Uh-uh, no way, not happening.

So, if I can do what I would like to, why can't she? She deserves to live her own life the way she wants to more than anyone in this whole castle. I looked up at the sky from where I was sitting under the oak tree.

"I'll help her." I whispered to the stars. "I promise I'll make her see she deserves it, Dean and Calvin."

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in a while but my internet shut off and we just got it back. So what do you think, huh?! More and more secrets unfold! The next chapter will finally explain how Luna and Hermione first met and I surprising secret will be revealed so stay follow the story and look out for my next update! **


	4. Surprises, Twists, and Revealings

_**IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT! **_**In the past chapters I may have said that Hermione's parents don't know her, like in the book, but I realize I need to change that for her life story to make sense so please ignore that. Now I would like to apologize for not updating for, like, two months but I just started high school and there is so much work that I haven't had the time. But now I have some time and I will try to update much more. So here is chapter four! Another diary entry and Draco finally talks to Hermione. Also there's a surprise twist. Enjoy!**

_Dear Calvin,_

_ I got a letter from Jesse and the kids today. They say they miss me, Seamus, Neville, and Luna. I miss them so much. Sometimes I have to stop myself from going to McGonagall and demanding to be sent home because I need to finish my education. They've grown up so much over the past couple of years, it's truly amazing. I hope Uncle Kevin is taking good care of them, but I don't have a doubt in my mind that he is._

_Ron is being a pain in the ass again. I'm sick of his 'know-it-all' jokes and him trying to use me to do his homework. Sometimes I feel he's only friends with me for my brain. Then again, he does like me romantically. That's another problem, he is interested in me but I'm not interested in him. I know he's trying to throw hints at me; the frequent hugs, sitting too close to me in the Great Hall, putting his arm constantly over my shoulder, and repeatedly trying to hold my hand. I'm not stupid, he makes it quite obvious, but I had liked him for years and he had his chance, but now I'm over him and his chance has passed._

_I developed a new power yesterday! I was so excited that I screamed in the library which I never do. Come on, me? Scream in a library of all places? Unlikely. Anyways, I can now move objects with my mind and with my hands without touching the object itself. How awesome is that?! I tested it in my transfiguration class when Ron had tried to ask me out. I used my mind to move his chair right from under him, causing him to fall right on his ass. Everyone had laughed and I had felt so bad. I know it was wrong, but I was desperate. Seamus and Neville were the only ones who actually knew what happened, of course, but everyone else thought he had fallen. Luckily the bell had rung and I was out of there faster than a race car. Now I have another power to add to, like, what? Twelve?_

I put the book down for a second to absorb what I had just learned. So she has powers that obviously have nothing to do with being a witch. _Another_ thing to add to the list of things that are a mystery about this girl. Great.

_I found and old photo album at the bottom of my trunk today. It had pictures that go all the way back to when I was a baby. The innocent times before our lives did a one eighty. There was one where you were holding me, I was five weeks old. Then there was one of me and Dean at five years old, when we had just adopted him from the orphanage. Another one had me, you, Dean, Seamus, and Neville at Christmas, we were seven and you were sixteen. There was one with me and the Weasley twins when I was sick in the hospital, I was thirteen and they were fifteen. There were so many, so many that showed my true story than what everyone believed._

_One picture in particular stood out, It was just me and you at the beach. Remember? I absolutely loved that day because it was the first time in a while it was just the two of us. No parents, no responsibilities, and no drama. Just me, and you, and nobody else. We were free. I miss you, but you'll always live in my heart and in the stars._

_ Your sister, _

_ Brown Eyes_

At the bottom of the page was the picture. The setting was a beach with rocks in the background and trees behind them. There were two kids sitting in the sand. One was a young girl who looked no older than eight. She had a slight tan, curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with happiness as she looked up at the boy she was leaning back against, sitting between his legs. Her mouth was open in laughter. This was obviously Hermione.

The boy was much older, about seventeen, maybe sixteen. Even sitting down you could tell he was tall. His eyes matched Hermione's as he looked down at her with obvious love, mouth open in a wide smile showing his white teeth. He was hugging her to his chest, one arm around her waist while the other went around her shoulders. But there was one thing about his appearance that made a small gasp escape my lips. This was obviously Calvin, but Calvin was….black?

At this point so many questions were running through my mind, making my mind spin so much I had to lie down. I stared at the picture for the last next two minutes before I made a decision. I was going to get Hermione to open up to me because I want answers, and I want them now. But how do I get her to tell me something without letting her know I have her journal? Then I got an idea.

What many people don't know about me is that I have a younger sister. Her name is Anna and she's fifteen. My mother had her sent to Beauxbatons to keep her safe from Voldemort when the war started. Even though he practically lived in our house she often kept to herself so he never really paid much attention to her. I rummaged through my draws until I found a recent letter from Anna. Taking a deep breath I walked out my room and down the stairs, pretending to read the letter.

As usual, around this time, Hermione was sitting on the couch doing her homework. She looked up at my footsteps and smiled at me. For some reason I got a feeling in my stomach at her smile, but it was probably just nerves.

"Hello, Draco." She said. I noticed the light circles under her eyes. They're probably from the lack of sleep she gets because she studies so late.

"Afternoon, Hermione." I replied, returning her smile as I sat next to her. I went back to reading and I could see from the corner of my eye that this caught her curiosity. Good.

"What are you reading?" She asked, looking at the letter in my hand. So far, so good.

"Oh, just a letter from my sister." I said, not lifting my eyes.

"You have a sister? I thought you were an only child." She said in a surprised voice. I looked at her to see her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide. I laughed at her expression and she blushed, playfully smacking my arm.

"That's because I never really talk about her. The only people who know about her are my Slytherin friends." At this she nodded her head in understanding. A faraway look came on her face before it was quickly gone.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Anna. She's thirteen now. She goes to Beauxbatons." I smiled. Hermione gave a bright smile as she looked at her hands. Now was the final step to my plan. "Do you have any siblings?"

Her body tensed and she didn't look up. Her eyes glistened with tears and I knew exactly why. Now all I need is for her to trust me and tell me.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything." I said in concern, but secretly hoping that she would. She looked up at me and gave a slight smile, wiping away her tears.

"No, it's ok. I actually do have siblings." She confessed and while my face looked surprised, inside I was cheering. Bingo.

"I never knew that. But I guess like me you never really talked about them?" I asked and she nodded.

"I guess I'm just afraid of being judged because my family tells a lot more about me then people know, even Harry and Ron." She said her in a small voice. I raised an eyebrow at her words.

"What would you possibly be judged about?" I asked curiously. She hesitated before answering.

"I have ten siblings and one child. None of us are blood related and we all had parents who either didn't care about us or died." She whispered looking at me cautiously. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Whatever I was expecting, that was not it.

"What…?"

**DUN, DUN, DUN! SO MANY TWISTS! You finally learn more about Hermione. This time I promise not to keep you waiting for so long! When I put up the next chapter I will also post the pictures of all the children. Next: Hermione tell Draco everything about her past, and I mean EVERYTHING! So please review. For now on the people who review will be mentioned in the beginning of my stories as a thank you. **

**IMPORTANT: For now on at the end of every chapter I will ask for your vote on something that will have to do with the next chapter so here's the first vote.**

**As you know Hermione mentioned she has a child, I need you to vote on a name for both a boy and a girl since I don't know which one it will be yet.**

**Boy **

**Jordan **

**Ethan **

**Jackson **

**Caleb **

**Girl**

**Olive**

**Angelina**

**Lindsay**

**Alicia**

**Vote on one name for each gender please! I give this poll a week so please vote!**


End file.
